When a printing device fails to function due to a faulty component within the printing device, troubleshooting the source of the problem or simply attempting to identify the faulty component can be problematic. One reason for this is that memory utilized in printing devices fails to retain critical information regarding printing devices errors or printing device usage when the printing device fails. As a result, a technician does not have access to such information that, if available, would allow the technician to easily identify—at least within a reasonable degree of certainty—one or more components that have caused the printing device failure.
When a faulty component cannot be clearly and positively identified, it is often the case that one or more working components are replaced in an attempt to remedy the problem. For example, a first component may be replaced simply to get power to the printing device so that a second component may be identified as having a problem. For a printing device manufacturer or repair service, such unnecessary replacement of components in working condition can waste several thousand dollars a year—not only in parts replacement, but in testing components that are replaced and returned to the manufacturer for testing, and re-marketing the working, but used, components.